


Quimera

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces en la que Lucrezia tuvo una familia y una en la que no .:. Spoilers del 1x07/08 .:. 5 Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quimera

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Solei Dantes por BETEAR el capítulo.

**-1-**

Cuando Lucrezia tenía miedo, como todo niño pequeño, iba y se escondía detrás de su madre. Siempre le pareció increíble de qué manera, al sentir que la preocupación y la ansiedad la devorarían, terminaba siempre en los brazos de ese ser divino que le dió la vida.

Años después, se acordaría y lo que la asombraría no sería su facilidad de pedir protección de su progenitora, sino la manera en la que ella la recibía con los brazos abiertos, la cargaba y consolaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que todo terminaría y serían felices. Que ella sería feliz. Y todo mientras unos hombres la arrancaban de sus brazos y se la llevaban para jamás volverla a ver.

Esa manera tan fácil de mentir y que ella había heredado. [1]

**-2-**

A veces, sólo a veces, su tía le daba buenos consejos.

"Deberías ponerte este vestido, te hace ver bien"

"¿Ves a ese hombre de ahí? No ha dejado de mirarte en todo este tiempo. Deberías hacerle caso"

"Deberías casarte con él, es un comerciante bien acomodado de Florencia"

Claro que resultaran malos al final no era culpa de la mujer que la crió durante todo ese tiempo en ausencia de su madre. Era de la propia Lucrezia por hacerle caso en primer lugar.

**-3-**

Cuando pensaba en su padre sonreía. Él la hacía feliz, él la quería, él le tocaba una canción sólo para ella y nadie más. Hacía que el mundo tuviera sentido, que la soledad no la acongojara, que el pasado se desvaneciera, que el presente valiera la pena y el futuro luciera prometedor.

Su padre era un hombre mágico. Podía hacer eso con solamente su presencia en su vida. Podía plasmar todo eso en esa melodía.

Por eso cuando la tarareaba no estaba en Florencia, no estaba con su esposo o con Lorenzo. No estaba con nadie.

Era un momento sagrado entre ella y el recuerdo de su padre.

Después invitó a alguien más... [2]

**-4-**

Al verlo recordó a su madre, y deseó tener cinco años otra vez. Pero ya no tenía cinco y de su madre sólo quedaba aquel don bien heredado.

El miedo lo sustituyó con cautela.

Porque estar en la casa destrozada de su padre, frente a frente con un hombre vestido de negro y extraño sombrero, que tenían a su obvio mando hombres del Vaticano no era una buena señal. Menos cuando ellos estaban armados y dispuestos a matarla en cualquier momento.

Pero ese hombre delante suyo fue directo. La vió y sonrió. Burlándose de ella.

_—Hola prima. Te preguntarás dónde esta tu padre. Mi tío..._

**-5-**

Si hace muchos años le hubiera dicho que ese hombre era su tío se hubiera emocionado. Tenía un tío y un primo. Eso estaba bien. Tenía una familia.

Pero que se lo dijeran en una celda, a oscuras, privada de alimento y aseo por más de una semana y con su padre encarcelado en otra celda delante de ella... distaba mucho de ser algo placentero.

_—¿En serio es tu hermano?_

_—Sixto es un fantasma de lo que una vez fue Francesco... él es mi hermano. Tu tío._ [3]

**-...-**

Lucrezia abre sus piernas a otro hombre y lo envuelve como a otros antes que él. Pero este es diferente, es un enigma que sólo parece develarse ante ella después de esos encuentros furtivos. Él la adora, no como su esposo y nunca como su amante. Realmente la adora.

No ve a una mujer, no ve a una amiga, no ve a una hermana o una prima. No a un objeto.

Ve a Lucrezia. La ve a ella. Sólo a ella. Sólo interesa ella y nadie más. No sabe qué es lo que siente, pero le encanta, le fascina. Lo necesita.

Necesitaba algo real al menos una vez.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Especulación, o sea, invención mía. No hay mucho sobre Lucrezia después de todo.
> 
> [2]Leo, obvi.
> 
> [3]El nombre de Sixto IV era Francesco della Rovere.


End file.
